


A Dangerous Kind of Love

by thedoctorsnextcompanion13



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, M/M, Multi, Protective Derek, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:05:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctorsnextcompanion13/pseuds/thedoctorsnextcompanion13
Summary: 2 years after Derek up and vanishes, Stiles starts receiving disturbing phone calls and presents. Protective Derek emerges, Will Derek mend his relationship with Stiles?





	1. The Studio

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to my girl @superwhowolflocked for beta-ing for me! this is a work in progress and I'm having a blast writing it!!

Stiles pulled up to the studio at 4:50 p.m., ten minutes before he had to be on-air. He blew out a breath as he ran his hands down his face. He was exhausted from lack of sleep. His stomach made that gurgling noise he was all too familiar with lately. Ever since the first present he hadn't had much of an appetite. Stiles jumped when his phone suddenly began to ring. Laughing at himself, he answered the call.

“Yeah, this is Stiles." The static on the other end made Stiles' hair stand on end. "Hello?" Stiles checked the caller ID hoping _this time_ something would show...Nothing.

The distinctive click of the call ending had Stiles scrambling for the pen and paper he kept in the glove compartment, for moments like this. He had picked up a thing or two from working cases with his dad. Below the last entry, he wrote the number 165 and proceeded to record the date, time, and duration of the call. After he was finished, he tucked it safely back in the glove compartment. He shuddered when his hand brushed the cold steel of the Glock G42 his father insisted he keep on him. _Just for emergencies. It's small enough to conceal, but it packs a hell of a punch,_ his dad had said.

A tap on the window made Stiles jolt. Once his heart rate calmed down and he realized it was just Lydia, his oldest friend, save for Scott, he shut the engine to his Jeep off and got out. Lydia always looked amazing. She could be wearing a trash bag, and the fiery red-head would pull it off. Stiles greeted her with a weak smile and stepped up for a hug.

"Stiles, what's wrong?" Her piercing green eyes made Stiles shift uncomfortably.

"I just got another phone call; same thing, still an unknown number. I don't know how much  
longer I can do this, Lyds."

Lydia wrapped Stiles in another hug. "I wish you would just accept everyone's help. Why don't  
you stay at my place tonight? It will be just like old times!"

“Thanks, maybe I will.”

"Oh, I almost forgot, you're on in..." Lydia glanced at her watch, "2 minutes!”

“Guess we better hurry then, huh?" Stiles headed into the studio and went straight to his booth.

The radio station was a small one, quaint even. Scott, Lydia, and Stiles had made it their home away from home. They had worked there since high school. Lydia was smart enough to go anywhere she wanted, but she loved Beacon Hills, and this was where she needed to be. Scott’s booth was decorated in sports memorabilia, and pictures of him and Kira, his fiancé. Stiles’ booth had pictures of him, Scott, and Lydia throughout the years. The walls were covered in band posters and news articles. Stiles grabbed his headphones and waited for the light to switch to, "on-air". 

“Listen up Beacon Hills, this is your favorite radio host, DJ Stiles. Tonight's a special night for me guys. I don't know if you know this or not, but today's my birthday! Yep, I'm officially old, now. 25. Man, time flies when you're having a blast. Shout out to my best friends for spending the evening with me, the sports master himself and the ever-beautiful Lady Lydia." Stiles fell into his usual rhythm; he took his usual calls, most of them wishing him a happy birthday and requesting songs for loved ones. When 5 a.m. rolled around, he signed off and met Lydia and Scott over by the lounge.

"Stiles why didn't you tell me you got another call, dude?" Stiles shot Lydia an, “I hate you” glare.

"Sorry man, I didn't have time before we went on air."

They' re getting more frequent, you should let me handle this."

"No, you promised. No wolfing out unless it's a real threat. Someone's just playing a stupid joke, Scott, and it's not like they ever say anything. It will blow over." Stiles tried to still his rapidly beating heart before Scott picked up on his anxiety.

"At least let me stay with you for a while, just to make sure you're safe. Please, Stiles."

"You don't need to. I already agreed to stay with Lydia.” Scott and Lydia exchanged looks.

"Ya know, I heard a rumor that a certain member of the Hale family, is uh... Stiles, well um, Derek’s back. 

"Scott, no! Don't you dare get him involved. The last thing I need is that sourwolf around. He chose to leave. He has no right coming back into my life," Stiles enunciated every word to make sure his friends understood exactly where he stood on the matter. "I'm done talking about this. Now, Lydia if you're ready, I'd like to go get some sleep. I've slept like complete shit the past couple days, and I feel like I could sleep for a week." Scott and Lydia both nodded in agreement before following Stiles out the door. The bright, highlighter-yellow, note on the windshield of his Jeep caused his heart-rate to spike all over again. Before he could remove it, Scott was already there. Carefully, he grabbed one corner and held it up

_Roses are Red,_   
_Violets are Blue,_   
_Happy Birthday, My Love,_   
_This Present's for You!_

Stiles paled as Scott read the poem aloud. Scott opened the driver side door to find a shoebox full of blood and roses. Animal blood from the smell of it. Scott quickly shut the door and turned to Stiles. “Why don’t you ride with Lydia tonight? We will get this cleaned up and looking good as new as soon as the police go over it.” Stiles could only nod in agreement. Still in shock, he followed Lydia to her car. After they arrived at Lydia’s, she tried to comfort her friend. Stiles thanked her, grabbed a bottle of wine, and headed for the guest room. Lydia headed into the kitchen, it was time for a little offense, and she knew just the man for the job. 

Stiles woke to the smell of eggs, bacon, blueberry pancakes, waffles, and coffee. Ugh, he loved Lydia. She understood him like no one else ever had. Stiles threw on a pair of red sweatpants and his favorite hoodie before he headed toward the kitchen. He felt pretty good considering it was the best sleep he' d had in days and he downed a bottle of wine before he fell asleep. As he neared the kitchen, he heard hushed voices, one of which stopped him dead in his tracks and instantly made him want to run.  
"Don't run, Stilinski."

Stiles hated that, even after two years apart, the man still knew how to read his mind. Taking a deep breath, he stepped around the corner and into the kitchen. He thought he was prepared. He had rehearsed this scene in his head so many times before; what he would say, where it would happen, how he would keep his cool no matter what, how he wouldn't let Derek know just how much his leaving had hurt. Nothing had prepared him for the sight of the mischievous grin though, or that scruff that he loved so goddamn much. THe sucked in a breath when they made eye contact, still as beautiful as ever, this damn man was. Stiles almost forgot that any time had passed. But it did, he reminded himself, and he wasn't going to forget. He walked passed Derek and headed straight for the coffee.

“Good morning Stiles, you look terrible.” Stiles responded to Lydia with nothing more than a curt nod. “Derek here, just stopped by to chat. So, I’m going to step outside for some air, and don’t you dare run away, Stiles. I mean it!” Lydia winked at Derek as she stepped outside the patio doors. 

“So, uh, how have you been?” Derek asked hopefully. 

Stiles tried to remain calm, he really did. He failed. “Fuck you, Derek. What the hell are you doing here? Who the fuck told you that you could come back here? Did you really think I’d let you just waltz back into my life?” Derek simply sat there, his strong hands wrapped around his coffee mug. Stiles tried not to think about how those hands used to feel on his body. “And another thing, why now? After two freaking years, Derek? I called you dozens of times; no response. I went to your house, Derek! Imagine my surprise when Laura answered, only to tell me you were gone. No explanation, just that you left in the middle of the night and that you weren’t coming back. I begged her to tell me where you were. Do you know how long I looked for you? Do you even care what I went through? Nothing? You’re not going to say anything?” Stiles slammed his hand on the counter between them, wincing slightly at the pain.

Derek cocked one eyebrow before sighing. “Stiles, I’m sorry…” 

"SORRY', you're sorry? You broke my fucking heart, and you're sorry" Stiles hurled his coffee mug into the sink, shattering the ceramic dish. Derek flinched when a piece of the cup struck the corner of his mouth. "You don't get to say you're sorry, Derek. Not to me." Stiles turned to storm out of the room but hesitated when he noticed the cut. "How is that possible?" He nodded towards Derek. "You don't get hurt. You have super-wolf abilities, why aren't you healing?" The worry in Stiles' tone made Derek smile a little. "Stop smiling, Derek. Why aren't you healing?" When Derek didn't reply, Stiles, hurt, shook his head and left the room.

Derek let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his new wound. That actually kind of  
hurt. Derek got up to find himself a beer when Lydia returned from outside.

"That went well, I take it?" Lydia asked.

"Better than I thought, actually.” Derek snorted.

"Just give him some time. He needs you right now, Derek. He may not know it yet, but he needs  
you." 

Derek slowly shook his head. "I don't know, you didn't feel the emotions coming from him, he swallowed. "There was so much anger and betrayal inside him."

"I may not be a werewolf, Derek, but I am his best friend. He's hurt, and confused, and  
stressed."

“Yeah, I know. So, tell me about these phone calls.”

“They started about a month and a half ago. At first, it was just random calls. Now, they are constant. Always an unknown number. No one ever speaks, all he hears is static. Sheriff Stilinski has tried tracing them, but they never stay on the line long enough. After the first week of calls, Stiles started to ignore them. Then he got a present. Someone slit a rabbit’s throat and left it in a shoebox for him, with a note that said, “Till death do us part.” The next one was a squirrel, and then a cat. There’s always a note of some sort, each one creepier than the last. The latest happened last night. They left a poem on his windshield and a shoebox full of animal blood and roses on his driver’s seat. There’s one other thing. Scott and I haven’t told Stiles, but the lock to the studio was busted when we got there. Nothing was stolen, as far as we could tell, but with everything going on, we didn’t want to worry him unnecessarily. He won’t let Scott nor I look into it. And that’s where you come in, Derek. We don’t know why you left, but I know you had your reasons. You loved- _love_ Stiles. Anyone with half a brain can see it. So, we need you to stay with Stiles, be his live-in bodyguard. And if you happen to put the spark back in his step, well, no one here will complain.” Lydia winked at Derek. “Okay, I’ve got errands to run. Jackson wants to meet me for lunch and I need to go grocery shopping. And Derek, don’t give up on him. He _does_ love you, he’s just broken. “

The wolf in Derek wanted to hunt down this stalker and rip them to shreds for what they had put Stiles through. Derek felt bad enough about the way he had left things between them, or rather, the way he had disappeared. He had needed a clean break. _It will be easier for Stiles this way,_ at least that’s what he had told himself. He stayed away for two years, hoping Stiles would move on and forget him. He, on the other hand, would never forget Stiles. He had spent every day of the past two years in some dive bar wallowing in self-pity. Which is where he had been when Lydia called him. Something in him snapped when she told him what had happened. Suddenly, losing his abilities didn’t seem like such a big deal. Stiles needed him, so what if he couldn’t heal, so what if he couldn’t shift. He knew then and there that he couldn’t run away anymore. No matter what, he would spend the rest of his life making it up to Stiles, even if that meant being his bodyguard instead of his boyfriend. _For now_. Some people, however, hadn’t been so welcoming upon his return. Scott for instance, had punched him in the jaw, and since he had lost some of his supernatural abilities, the most inconvenient, being his ability to heal super fast, he was still feeling that one. He still healed faster than normal people, but now he bruised. Sheriff Stilinski had promised to throw him in jail if he hurt Stiles again. He wasn’t mad at them, he actually admired them for it and was glad Stiles had people looking out for him. Plus, he knew he deserved worse.

Derek gave it a couple minutes before he made his way to the guest room where Stiles was staying. He could smell the hurt and confusion mixed with a little lust. The latter gave him a glimmer of hope, but for now, he had to focus on keeping Stiles safe. He knocked on the door and waited until he heard, “come in” before entering. Stiles was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands clasped tightly in a ball by his forehead. 

“Stiles, I know I’m the last person you want to see right now, but please hear me out. You’re right, I have no business apologizing to you. I’m the one who left. I fucked up. That will always be my biggest regret. Whether you believe me or not, I never stopped loving you,” Stiles snorted at that, but Derek pressed on. “But that’s not why I’m here. I’m here because you’re in trouble and you need protection.” Derek held his hand up to silence the oncoming denial he knew would come from Stiles’ mouth. “I’ve been filled in and everyone is in agreement, well, almost everyone.” He said as he rubbed his jaw. “You need protection, at least until we find whoever’s behind this, and believe me, we will. So, like it or not, we’re stuck together.” Stiles only groaned in response.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek get used to being around each other again...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay sooooo I'm so sorry it took way longer to post this than I thought! I had two birthdays and a anniversary to take care of. but, I'm back and will be keeping on this so I hope you enjoy!!!

Stiles was not happy about this…at least he tried not to be. Derek mandated 24-hour protection which meant stiles was bunking at his loft. Somehow, Derek managed to get his father to agree to this absurd and ridiculous plan. Stiles was unpacking his things in the guest bedroom when Derek appeared in the doorway. Stiles couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he looked, although the bruising worried him still. _He should be healed by now_ Stiles thought. Just as he was about to question Derek, his phone rang. Stiles instantly paled, before he could pick up his phone, though, Derek had it. 

“Hello?” Static buzzed in his ear. Stiles watched as Derek’s eyes flashed blue briefly. “Who is this?” Derek growled. The phone clicked and Stiles walked over to his nightstand. Taking out his backup notebook and recording all the details of the call. Derek came up behind him and stopped just before they were touching. He leaned over Stiles’ shoulder to peek at the book. A low growl emanated from Derek; Stiles felt his breath on his neck, sending shivers down his spine. “How many times has this bastard called you? How long has this been going on Stiles?” Stiles only shrugged his shoulders. _Long enough_. Derek swore as he started to pace. “Okay. Do you know anyone who would want to do this? Has anyone stood out as odd to you, lately?” Stiles thought back through the last couple months. Beacon Hills had seemed normal as usual. Well, as normal as Beacon Hills could be. He hadn’t met anyone new, nor had he run into any old friends. 

“No, not really.” 

“Alright, since you don’t work this weekend, we’re going to stay put and figure this out. The less you’re exposed the better. Which means...” Derek grinned at Stiles, “We’re going shopping.” 

“Do I get a say in this at all?” Stiles asked, knowing the answer was no. Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek and went to change his clothes. He’d forgotten about all the stuff he left here. His favorite flannel, the jeans Derek loved to see him in, _and without_. His cheeks grew red as he remembered all the things they had done here. As Stiles walked throughout the loft, he realized nothing had been moved. It was all exactly where he had left it. Right next to Derek’s. Even the matching coffee mugs they had bought each other sat side by side on the counter. Stiles walked through the living room, gazing at the couch where they had spent many a night tangled up with each other when Derek cleared his throat and smiled. He knew exactly what Stiles was thinking about. Stiles jumped at being caught, lost in memories, and grinned sheepishly. He was finding it harder and harder to stay mad at Derek. _It was so much easier when he wasn’t here_. Derek jangled the keys in the air, “Shall we?” Stiles followed him out to the Camaro, jumped in the passenger seat and shut the door. Derek and Stiles both reached for the radio at the same time, their fingertips touching. An electric shock ran through Stiles the moment they touched. Stiles pulled back but Derek’s heat still lingered. He glanced over at Derek, watching him fiddle with the radio. Derek had his leather jacket on, Stiles always loved that jacket and he’s pretty sure Derek knows it. His sunglasses are hiding his beautiful amber eyes, and that scruff... _focus Stiles!_ Derek glanced over and smiled, showing off his award winning grin and Stiles lost it. He turned so he was facing the window as Derek flew down the deserted roads leading to town. 

Four hours later, they pulled back up to the loft, just as the sun was starting to set. Stiles and Derek were arguing about the newest _Star Wars_ film and whether or not Han Solo should get his own movie. Stiles couldn’t resist the playful banter they had going. He tried. For the first hour and a half, he tried to ignore Derek, but he just kept digging and digging until, finally, Stiles gave up and just enjoyed the company. He hadn’t felt so normal in a long time. Watching Derek hang fifteen grocery sacks on his arms just to avoid making any more trips than necessary was pretty funny as well. “You gonna help, or just stand there all day?” Derek quipped. 

“I’m enjoying the view,” Stiles said, loading his own arms up with bags. 

“Well, why don’t you make yourself useful and put these away while I carry the rest up.”

“Yes sir!” Stiles mock saluted and darted into the kitchen with his bags. 

~~~  
Derek finished carrying the rest of the groceries to the kitchen, he had fully intended to help Stiles put groceries away, but he couldn’t pass up the opportunity to watch Stiles hum and dance to whatever song he had playing in his head. He leaned against the archway, arms folded across his chest, in true Derek fashion. It warmed Derek’s insides watching him like that. Being able to watch Stiles dance in his kitchen, it just felt right. _Home._ the word reverberated in Derek’s head. That’s what Stiles was to Derek. It didn’t matter how far he ran, or how much he had tried to deny it. Stiles was his home. And he was bound and determined to prove that to Stiles. Derek burst out laughing when Stiles turned around and caught him watching. The way Stiles’ face turned bright red only made him laugh harder. 

“How...how long have you…uh, been standing there?” Stiles stumbled over his words, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. 

“That was…entertaining,” Derek smirked as he stepped towards Stiles. “I could show you some real moves, if you want.” Derek grabbed stiles left hand and brought his arm around Stiles’ waist. He pulled Stiles tightly against him. Derek felt Stiles’ heartrate quicken, and the way he momentarily tensed in his arms. 

“If memory serves me correctly sour-wolf, you can’t dance either.” Stiles breathed shakily. 

“Oh, I can dance Stilinski,” Derek scoffed, “I just choose not to”. 

“prove it.” The twinkle in Stile’s eyes made the challenge that much more appealing to Derek. Far be it from him to deny the man what he wanted. Derek easily swept Stiles around the kitchen, twirling and dipping him to a song that didn’t exist. A song, meant only for them. Derek had pulled Stiles close again, his lips a breath away from Stiles’. Derek leaned into Stiles as Stiles leaned into him. Stiles eyes gently closed and Derek could feel his warm breath on his lips. Just as Derek was about to kiss Stiles, he smelled something. Or rather, _someone._ Without hesitating, Derek ran out the front door. By the time Stiles got outside though, Derek was gone.

“Derek!” Stiles shouted into the dark, getting no response. He wanted to go after Derek, but there was no way he would be able to follow him, so he sat on the stairs just inside the doors. Stiles fiddled with his watch, it had been exactly fifteen minutes since Derek left, not that he was counting. 

“Stiles…” Derek growled from the doorway, causing Stiles to jump. 

“What’s wrong Derek?” Stiles could tell whatever it was, had riled him. Derek led Stiles to the living room, where he sat on the couch and motioned for Stiles to join him. 

“Someone was outside, just now. I smelled them, but they knew I was coming because they bolted. Which means 1 of 2 things: 1, they were watching us and knew I had smelled them, or 2, they are supernatural and could tell I was coming.” Derek watched as the information was absorbed by Stiles.

“But that means…that means the stalker knows where I am. What am I supposed to do now Derek? Derek didn’t need super powers to hear the panic in Stiles’ voice. He wrapped his arms around Stiles and told him it would be okay.

“Nothing and no one is going to hurt you Stiles.” Derek lightly grabbed Stiles’ chin in his fingers and moved his face towards him. “I _promise_ you that. I will die before that happens.” At that, Stiles brought his hand up to touch the cut on Derek’s mouth.

“Derek, why aren’t you healing?” Stiles asked, still rubbing the corner of Derek’s mouth. Derek leaned into stiles’ hand. 

“That’s…that’s a story for another day Stiles. Right now, we need to shower and go to bed.” Stiles raised his brow and Derek amended, “separately…of course!” Stiles let it go and nodded his head. 

“You’re right, I’m beat.” Derek started to leave the room. “And Derek…thank you, for everything. Coming back, letting me stay here. It uh…it really means a lot. I know I haven’t been the most receptive to you helping out, but the truth is…I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, with anyone else…so thank you.” Stiles dipped his head and left the room as fast as humanly possible.


	3. ~3~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy afternoon  
> A pile of board games  
> 2 grown men trying to seduce each other  
> what could go wrong...or rather what could go right?

Stiles slowly stretched and opened his eyes. The sun shone through the window, bright and cheerful. For the first time in a long time, Stiles was looking forward to a long weekend. Yes, his life was in shambles, and he was being stalked by a psychotic maniac, but Derek was back, and he wasn’t going to let anything happen to him. He still didn’t know why Derek wasn’t healing, and that bothered him because he felt like they had made great strides in mending their relationship over the past couple of days. He was less mad now than he had been; everything was just so easy with him. Stiles had a plan for today; find out why Derek wasn’t healing. It was obvious that it was hard for him to talk about whatever had happened to cause it, so he wasn’t going to press the issue. However, that didn’t mean he couldn’t seduce him into revealing his secrets. Stiles chuckled at the thought of seducing him. He rubbed his hands together, clapped them, and then got out of bed. His plan wasn’t going to start itself. He threw on his red and black checkered flannel, Derek’s favorite, adjusted the sleeves so they hugged his biceps, and stepped into his favorite jeans. If said jeans made his butt look nice, well, all the better. Stiles rushed down stairs towards the smell of breakfast. He skipped into the kitchen, nearly running into Derek; shirtless Derek.

“Good morning. Going somewhere?” Derek questioned as Stiles made his way towards the bagels on the counter.

“No, why would...you think that?” He said between mouthfuls of bagel. Derek watched, amazed, as the smaller man shoved an entire bagel down his throat in mere minutes and then proceeded to reach for the bacon. 

“The food isn’t going anywhere Stilinksi. Slow down before you give yourself a stomach ache!” Stiles rolled his eyes at Derek’s chastising, but slowed his pace. 

“So, any plans for today?” he asked, trying to avoid staring at Derek’s well-toned chest. The man was practically a god; from the huge biceps to the six-pack abs, to the cute little v that Stiles wished he could lick…

“Stiiiiiles!” Derek called for the third time. He snapped his head up, oblivious to the fact that the half-dressed object of his fantasies had been trying to get his attention. 

“huh-oh sorry! Uh, you were saying,” Stiles focused his eyes squarely on Derek’s this time, not letting his eyes wander anywhere else. 

“I said, ‘Did you have something specific in mind?’ We’re not leaving the loft today, so we could marathon some movies, reorganize, clean? I know how much you _love_ to clean” Derek flashed him that unbeatable smile that only he could pull off. 

“I did, actually, have an idea I wanted to run by you. Hold on, be right back!” Stiles rushed back to the guest room. There were some loud grunts, and a couple noises that sounded like the smaller man had bumped against something. 

“Uh, Stiles?! Are you okay, do you need help?” Derek called from the kitchen. 

“-00000! ‘m good!” he yelled down the hall. He came back holding 15 board games. He set them down on the island and rubbed his hands together. “Are you ready for the beat down of a lifetime? And obviously, I mean that metaphorically because there’s no way I could give you a literal beat down. Clearly, because you’re you, and I’m…well, me.” Stiles gestured to himself with a sweeping motion. 

“Stiles.”

“Hmm?”

“You’re perfect, just the way you are, and sure, I would love to play board games with you.” Derek looked through the stack of boxes, grabbing _Connect Four_ and _Battleship_. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Derek radiated confidence, but that didn’t deter Stiles.

“Oooh yeah!” He darted towards the living room grabbing his seat across the coffee table from Derek. A few minutes went by and he started to get impatient. “Change your mind about getting beat?” Stiles yelled towards the kitchen. Just then, Derek came into the living room, arms full of snacks and drinks, and placed them around them on the table. 

“You can’t have a game war without nourishment,” he stated matter-of-factly, as he grabbed a strawberry kiwi _body armor_ and chugged it. Stiles watched, mesmerized, as his Adams apple moved up and down when he swallowed.

_He even makes taking a drink hot._

Stiles cleared his throat and reached for a drink of his own. His plan to seduce Derek might be in trouble if he couldn’t keep his own libido in check. The man was half naked and wearing thin pajama bottoms that left nothing to the imagination. Not that he was complaining. 

Derek watched as Stiles ogled him. He hadn’t even thought about walking around half naked, until he noticed the way Stiles had practically drooled this morning. If the arousal emanating off the younger man had been any indication, Stiles wanted Derek just as much as he wanted him. Derek’s eyes flashed blue as he got an idea. 

“So, what do you say we make this interesting?” Stiles hadn’t missed the flash of Derek’s eyes. Sourwolf was up to something, he just hoped it wouldn’t interfere with his plans. 

“What do you mean?” he questioned. 

“I mean, let’s make a bet. If you win, I’ll do whatever you want. But if _I_ win, you do whatever I want. Deal?” He smirked and reached out his hand to shake with Stiles. A million images flashed through Stiles’ head, each one more erotic than the last. He bit his lip and tentatively reached out his hand to grasp Derek’s. 

“D…uh, deal.” He wasn’t sure if it was his imagination or not, but it seemed as though Derek lingered longer than necessary before he pulled his hand away. 

“Okay, great!” Derek flashed him a smile, but the smile faded fast. “One more thing.” He said as he stood up and grabbed Stiles’ phone. He powered the phone down and then turned his off as well. “No distractions.” He sat back down and proceeded to set up _Connect Four_. “You want red or black?”

“Black please!” 

“Black it is.” After the first two games, Stiles couldn’t take it anymore.

“Ugh, how do you keep winning?!” He was pretty sure there was cheating involved, but he couldn’t prove it. “Next game! I’m over _Connect Four_ Derek chuckled at him, which earned him a glare. 

“Okay, okay. But I picked this one so you pick the next one!” he challenged. 

“I choose…” Stiles glanced over the plethora of board games; he kept going back and forth between _Life_ and _Monopoly_ , “… _Life_.” Derek quirked an eyebrow.

“Are you sure? I’ve been known to be very successful with this game. I wouldn’t want you to lose any more than you already have,” he jeered. Stiles threw one of the throw pillows he was sitting on at Derek’s head.

“Oh, shut up! You’re not going to win this time!” He set up the board game and let Derek choose his color car, and whether or not he was going to college. They played for about twenty minutes before getting through the entire board. Derek ended up with almost two million dollars more than Stiles, who, had to grab another car to house all the kids he ended up with. “Seriously, how are you doing it? How is it that you get the highest paying card, then you get fired from being the doctor, go back to night school and end up with the doctor again. And how did you get through the entire board with no kids?!” 

Derek leaned back and folded his arms against his chest, “What can I say, I’m just that good.” 

 

He really was _that good_. 

Over the next four hours, Derek proceeded to demolish Stiles in, not one, but _two games_ of _Monopoly_ , several rounds of _Checkers_ , and one extremely demoralizing match of _Chess_. When they played _Battleship_ , in the first round, Derek managed to take out all of Stiles ships before he landed a single hit, and he was so ashamed of the ass-whooping he received in _Sorry_ he’s pretty sure he just blocked out the entire experience. After hours of non-stop, brutal, annihilation, and too many losses to count… _all of them_ , Stiles had completely given up on board games, but all hope wasn’t lost. He still had card games, and he was sure this change of tactics was going to turn his luck around. There was one game, in particular, Stiles almost never lost, and he was sure it was the ace up his sleeve. _Skip-Bo!_ he thought. _This Sourwolf is going down!_. He was sure of it…mostly 

_You can do this_ , he encouraged himself. So far, his seduction attempts had failed, Derek was as tight-lipped as ever. If he was being honest, he had gotten so caught up in trying to beat him, that he had forgotten his original plan, to learn what happened to him. He _had_ to win. Then he would make Derek tell him everything. Stiles nodded to himself, biting his lip, as he dealt out the four piles. Two had seven cards for their hands, and two had thirty cards for their piles. He let Derek pick which of each he wanted….

He lost. 

Derek grinned as he flipped the last card in his pile over to reveal a ‘Skip-bo!’ card. 

“I believe that makes 13-1,” he beamed at the younger man. The look on Stiles’ face made him fall over laughing. Stiles groaned. 

“Alright, out with it. A deal’s a deal. What exactly do you want me to do?” he looked over at the mischievous look on Derek’s face and shuddered.

“And you have to do _anything_ I say?” he drawled.

“Yes.” Stiles already regretted making this bet, kind of. He figured Derek was going to use this to his advantage to seduce him. He wasn’t stupid, he didn’t need werewolf senses to tell he was still in love with him. He practically all but declared it, and to say he wasn’t a little bit excited about this would be a lie. He _does_ still love Derek, even if he hurt him horribly. But, being here with him these past couple days had affected him. He was no longer mad at him for leaving, the only feelings he felt were gratitude, lust, confusion, and of course love. He had never stopped loving him. He knew Derek would never force him to do something he didn’t really want to do, so he wasn’t too worried.

“Great! There are two loads of laundry that need washed, folded, dried and put away. Also, I would love a home cooked meal. I haven’t had a decent meal in who knows how long, and there’s nothing I would love more than for you to cook me one.” He jumped up and strode out of the room without another word, leaving Stiles speechless…and slightly disappointed.


	4. ~4~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spoilers my dears ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry it took so long to post this! I have been crazy busy, but I'm hoping to finish this fic in the next chapter or two. So thank you for staying and reading it, this is a short chapter but its an important one ;D
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated and loved :)

The next morning Stiles woke up early to make breakfast for himself and Derek, but when he got to the kitchen, he realized they weren’t alone. Derek, sat next to Lydia, Scott and Kira, were talking on the couch, his dad was pouring a cup of coffee, and Deacon and Liam were engaged in what appeared to be a heated conversation. 

“Uh, hi…guys. What uh, whatcha doin’ here?” Stiles asked gesturing around with his hand. 

“We came to talk about your situation.” Lydia replied. 

“Lyds, I told you, I don’t think it’s anything more than a stupid prank. I’ll admit, being stalked isn’t all it’s cracked up to be. I thought I would be flattered if it ever happened to me, but now I just want it over with. Enough is enough. I just want to move on with my life.” Stiles finally conceded, glancing over at Derek. 

“That’s exactly what we’re trying to help you do! Look!” Liam brought over a police report. It was the one from the night they had found the note on his jeep. Stiles looked it over, glanced at his dad, and then back at his friends. 

“So, you found traces of sleep inducing chemicals in the blood? What would that even do?” Stiles was getting more agitated by the second. Derek, sensing this, stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder. The frazzled man visibly relaxed. 

“They were trying to drug you Stiles…So they could take you. If Lydia and I hadn’t been with you, who knows what would have happened. Stiles, if you had been the one to open that door instead of me, you wouldn’t be here right now.” Scott looked away. “And, there’s one more thing we haven’t told you... the lock to the radio station was broken when Lydia and I got there. We didn’t say anything because it didn’t look like anything had been taken.” 

Stiles stiffened at the last piece of information. 

“We need to get to the station now.” Stiles looked at Derek in a way that left no room for discussion. Confused, everyone started objecting at once. “I’m not going to argue about this, Derek can come with me to make sure I’m safe, but I’m going.” Without another word, the two men left the loft. 

 

Once at the station, Stiles jumped out of the Camaro. He ran straight to his desk, yanking open the bottom right drawer, Derek close on his heels. 

“It’s gone…” Stiles dropped to his knees. Derek wrapped his arms around the smaller man and asked what was gone. “My picture, Derek! It’s _gone_!”

“Stiles, you came all the way over here for a picture?! Are you insane? No picture can be that special.”

“You don’t understand, it’s the only thing that kept me going. It motivated me to do better, _be better_ ”

Derek wrapped Stiles in his arms again, brushing his hand through his hair. He wasn’t sure what to say, Stiles was obviously distraught. The best he could do was hold him, kiss the top of his head, and offer condolences. Stiles melted into Derek and wrapped his arms around him, allowing himself a small comfort. 

“We’ll get through this.” Derek whispered, kissing the side of Stiles’ head. 

After what seemed like forever, the two men returned back to the loft. Derek filled everyone else in, but he didn’t miss the look that Lydia and Scott exchanged when he mentioned the picture being stolen. The sheriff pulled Derek aside. 

“Listen, Derek. I know Stiles doesn’t think this is very serious, but I’m starting to worry. After what you told us, and what we know, I’m beginning to think this may be supernatural. We found an animal hair in the jeep… and it’s not Scotts. We’re testing it; we should have an answer soon. But, I think we need to consider the possibility that there may be another shifter in Beacon Hills. One that, apparently, has taken a liking to my son.” 

Derek glanced over at Stiles, it broke him to know he was hurting. The picture was obviously important to him. He wouldn’t say what it was of, though. Derek just assumed it was a picture of his mom with the way he talked about it. 

Stiles stood in front of everyone, clearing his throat. “I just wanted to thank everyone for helping out. I know I haven’t been the most receptive, but now…after this, I just want this over with. It isn’t a joke to me anymore. I think it’s time we came up with a plan.” 

Everyone agreed, putting their heads together, they came up with what seemed like a good plan. However, Derek didn’t exactly agree.

“We’re not using Stiles as bait, end of discussion!” Derek growled at the rest of the pack. “Over my dead body.” 

“I agree with Derek,” Noah nodded. 

“Um, excuse me. I am an adult, and I can make my own decisions, thank you.” Stiles replied adamantly.

“It’s not happening, Stiles, so drop it,” he replied through clenched teeth.

“Derek, I think Stiles makes a good point. He _is_ an adult. As much as I hate using people as bait, this seems like the only way to draw the stalker out.” Scott tried to reason with him. Nothing seemed to be working. 

“Fine, if you won’t let them use me as bait, what if we’re _both_ bait?” Stiles asked, looking around at the group. Everyone looked at Stiles in confusion, except Lydia. 

“Obviously you want to make the stalker jealous using Derek.!” Leave it to Lydia to figure out what Stiles meant. 

“Exactly how will that work?” Noah asked. 

“Because, the stalker sees Stiles as something they cherish and adore. They will become obsessive as demonstrated by the amount of phone calls and “presents” that have turned up. Once they feel the object of their desire is being taken away, they will get rash. Their behavior becomes erratic and they slip up. Whereas before they were calm and calculated, now, they will be in a hurry. We can use that to our advantage.” Lydia explained to the rest of the pack. Everyone nodded their heads as they began to understand. 

“What exactly do you have in mind Stiles?” Derek questioned cautiously. 

“Okay, so here’s my plan…”


	5. ~5~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to be the last chapter, but that didn't happen >.<

Derek and Stiles met the rest of the pack at the radio station the following night. Everyone was eager to play their part. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Stiles? No one would blame you if you walked away.” Noah asked carefully. He knew his son wasn’t one to back down, but he had to try. “Derek, take care of my son. I mean it. If he gets hurt, I’ll be coming for you.” He gave Derek a hard stare. 

“I’ll be fine, Dad, promise! And if not, well, hey, at least you won’t have to worry about watching what you eat anymore, huh!” Stiles’ attempt at lightening his dad’s mood had the opposite effect on the already on edge sheriff. “Dad, I’ll be fine, _seriously_.”

“Nothing is going to happen to him on my watch, sir.” Derek gripped Noah’s hand with a firm grasp, gave a curt nod, and turned to the pack. “Okay, you all know the plan, now let’s make sure not to screw this up…and don’t die.” Giving Scott a nod to take over, Derek walked over to Stiles. “You okay?”

“Not you too, Sourwolf. I am fine. I’m doing this. _We’re_ doing this.” Derek chuckled at the predictable response. He walked Stiles to his booth and sat in the seat opposite him. He wagged his eyebrows at him and mouthed, “Showtime,” before grabbing Stiles’ hand in his own. Without missing a beat, Stiles jumped right into his nightly routine. 

Derek was mesmerized, watching Stiles work. It was, for lack of a better word, beautiful. From the way he chuckled into the mic, to how he trapped the tip of his tongue between his lips when searching for a specific song. He was amazing. He knew Stiles was good at his job, but he had never actually come and watched him work before. How had he ever thought giving this up was the right decision? He knew he was going to have to tell him about why he left, and it was going to have to be soon. When Stiles kicked his leg, it startled him out of his thoughts.

“…as I was saying, I have some big news for all of you, _I’M GETTING MARRIED_! Now, I know all of you are wondering who the lucky guy is. Well, I have some more good news for you. He’s right here!” Derek watched as the lights on the board lit up as more and more people tried to get their calls on air. The look of amusement on Stiles’ face was almost worth the embarrassment. He took call after call, everyone seemed genuinely happy for them, even Derek jumped in a couple of times to answer questions. Stiles pushed the button answering the next call, but froze when all he heard was static. He quickly regained his composure and asked who the caller was. _Nothing,_ not that he expected any less, but it meant their plan had worked. “Okay everyone, I think that’s enough questions for tonight. Derek’s a busy guy and we have a wedding to prepare.” Stiles signed off and leaned towards Derek. “Do you think it worked?”

“I believe so. Why else would they call in? They obviously wanted you to know they were listening. Come on, let’s go home. We will regroup with the rest of the pack later.” Derek extended his hand towards Stiles. At his hesitation Derek scoffed. “We’re supposed to be engaged. You just announced it to the world. You’d think you would be more willing to touch me.”

_If only you knew_ , Stiles thought. He grabbed his hand and they made their way to the Camaro parked outside. He loved the way his hand fit in Derek’s, it was a perfect match. They sat in silence as they made their way back to the loft, mumbling small talk to pass the time. Neither one mentioned the fact that they were still holding hands. Only when they reached the loft did they let go. “I’m…uh, going to head to bed. I’m beat. Plus, we have to be ready for anything. We’re going to need our strength, and brains, and obviously our…”

“Stiles.”

“Hmm?” He looked up at Derek and bit his lip slightly.

“You’re rambling. Goodnight, I’ll see you in the morning. Unless, you want me to tuck you in?” He offered with a playful quirk of his eyebrow and a sly smile. 

“I think…That is…that’s not a good idea. Go to bed, Sourwolf. _Alone_.” Derek chuckled as he made his way to his room, leaving the young man to his thoughts. Stiles sighed heavily as he sat himself down on his bed, and fell backwards to stare at the ceiling. 

_You’re an idiot Stilinksi. Why don’t you just tell him that you’re still madly in love with him and you wish this marriage were real? He’s practically already said the same thing, just not in so many words. Get it together man! You could go to his room right now, and he wouldn’t say a damn thing and you know it. Just go tell him. It’s not like you’re going to sleep tonight anyway._

His pep talks to himself were never that great, but that didn’t stop him from having the conversations. Why couldn’t he just go to Derek and make this real? Oh yeah, he still hasn’t fessed up about his inability to heal. Stiles was deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. 

“Yes?”

“Can I come in?” The door opened before he could reply, and in stepped Derek, in his flimsy sweatpants and no shirt. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed next to Stiles. “Look, whatever it is that has you so anxious, is there anything I can do? Because I can smell it coming off of you a mile away and it’s making it impossible for me to sleep.” 

“Honestly? Derek, you drive me crazy. I thought I was going to hate being forced to live with you, but all it’s done is make me realize how…” Stiles stopped and bowed his head. 

“How what, Stiles?” He prompted, heart beating out of his chest.

“How crazy in love with you I still am…Der. I always have been. When you left, it…it broke me. I questioned everything, whether I had done something wrong, whether I had missed a sign somewhere. I was looking for answers but finding none. And then, after two years, there you were…sitting in Lydia’s kitchen like nothing had happened. And I was just so angry, I wanted to hate you, but I couldn’t.” Derek reached up and wiped away the tears starting to form in Stiles’ eyes. “I’ve just missed you so much, it’s been amazing being here with you.”

Derek grabbed Stiles and wrapped him in his arms, “None of this was your fault, Stiles. You hear me? None of it. _Damn it_! this is exactly what I didn’t want to happen. I never wanted you to blame yourself for any of it. It was all my fault. That’s why I left. It was never anything that you did. There’s nothing you could ever do to make me stop loving you Stiles.” He placed a finger under his chin, forcing Stiles to look at him. “I love you, with everything I am and ever will be, I’m yours. I will never leave you again, I promise. I should have never left to begin with.”

“Then why did you?” Derek stared into his eyes, he knew he had to tell him. It was now or never, he didn’t want any more secrets between them. He would just have to find a way to make him believe it wasn’t his fault. 

“I’ve lost my abilities, not all of them, just some of them. Most importantly, my ability to heal quickly, but you noticed that already. I can’t fully shift anymore, I still have my sense of smell, and I’m still fast, strong, and good looking.” He winked at Stiles. 

“So that’s why you left? Because you couldn’t wolf out anymore?!” He demanded incredulously.

“No, I left because I didn’t want you to blame yourself. I thought it would be better if you thought I just took off, rather than for you to think it was your fault. So I tried to give you a clean break. A chance to have a normal life. Then Lydia called me and I couldn’t stand the thought of you being in danger, so I came back. I didn’t dare hope for you to forgive me, but I at least wanted to make sure you were safe.”

“Why would I think it was my fault Derek? It’s not like you got hurt because of…” Stiles had a moment of clarity when he remembered their last pack escapade. “ _The witches_! I knew something was wrong! You got hit with that blast because you were trying to protect me! You should have just let it hit me, I would have healed eventually!” 

“Over my dead body,” Derek growled fiercely.

“That’s exactly what I am trying to prevent! I don’t want to live without you! While, you’re right, I do feel like it’s my fault, you still shouldn’t have left! We could have figured this out together, Der.”

“I know; it was stupid, but I thought I was doing the right thing. I know now, I was wrong. I just hope you’ll let me spend the rest of our lives making it up to you.”

“Did you just ask me to marry you, Derek Hale?”

“Yes, I did. I should have done it two years ago, so I’m doing it now. Will you please do me the honor of becoming my husband, and make me the happiest werewolf on this planet? I promise to never leave you again, or hide the truth.”

Stiles’ only reply was to slam himself against Derek, crushing their mouths together. Without missing a beat, Derek pulled Stiles onto his lap, forcing Stiles to straddle him. “I’ll take that as a yes?” Derek laughed between kisses.

“Oh, shut up! Of course, it’s a yes!” Stiles clasped his hands behind his _fiancée’s_ neck momentarily marveling at his god like body. He pushed him down against the mattress, trailing kisses down his neck and across his shoulders, kissing every inch of skin bared. Derek propped himself on his elbows so he could watch Stiles kiss his way down his body. It was a sight to behold. Without warning, Stiles grabbed the band of his sweatpants and yanked them down past his knees. Derek wasn’t wearing any boxers, and his arousal was evident. Stiles reached out and grabbed Derek’s cock, slowly working it up and down. Deliberately he lowered his mouth, taking just the tip in. Derek hissed in a breath, grabbing fistfuls of sheet. He couldn’t remember it ever feeling this good. Stiles bobbed his head up and down, taking the full length of Derek into his mouth. He wasn’t going to last long if this kept up. He grabbed Stiles and pulled him up for a kiss. 

“My turn,” was all Derek said before flipping them over so Derek was above Stiles. He started right below Stiles’ ear, nibbling and sucking his way down his throat, pausing at the pulse at the base of his neck. He began to leave love marks all down his chest. Marking him as his mate. He wanted everyone to know Stiles was his. He wanted every supernatural within a five-mile radius to smell his scent all over him. Derek made his way down to Stiles’ already very erect cock. Grabbing it in his hand he began to pump up and down, causing his lover to groan in pleasure. Derek flipped Stiles onto his hands and knees, never letting go of him. While the one hand worked on his cock, the other found his ass, pinching and probing. Derek asked if he had any lube. When Stiles pointed out that it was his loft, he chuckled and said he would be right back. When he returned, Stiles was right where he left him, using his hand to pleasure himself. Derek had never seen anything so beautiful. He squirted some lube onto his hand, finding Stiles’ hole. He inserted one finger and began stretching him out, adding another finger as he relaxed more. When he was certain he was prepped and ready he looked at Stiles. He nodded and Derek had all the verification he needed. He lined up the tip of his cock with Stiles’ hole and slowly inched his way in. Once he bottomed out, he stopped. Derek was already so close and he hadn’t even began moving yet. He tried to give Stiles some time to adjust since it had been awhile, but he had other plans. Stiles began moving himself back and forth against Derek. With every move, Derek’s breath got shorter. He grabbed Stiles as he watched him fuck himself with his cock. “Stiles, I’m not going to last like this. I… can’t.”

“It’s okay Der, I got you.” Stiles wanted Derek to mark him. With a low growl, Derek took back control and began furiously pumping into him. Stiles cried out in pleasure as he neared his climax, Derek gripped his hips and slammed into him as they came together. Exhausted and spent, he slowly pulled out of Stiles, and made his way to the bathroom to grab a warm wash rag. He cleaned them up and pulled Stiles gently against him. He loved the way they fit together. 

“I love you Stiles.” He whispered into his ear. 

“I love you too Derek.” Stiles whispered back as he entwined their fingers. Both drifted off to sleep to the sound of the other’s breathing.

 

Stiles woke to an unfamiliar face standing in front of him. A girl, about his age. She had a finger to her lips and her eyes glowed blue. Before he could even react Derek had yanked him back behind him. He hadn’t even realized Derek was awake; he was too surprised by the half shifted girl in front of him. She let out a low growl and barred her teeth. Derek growled back, baring his claws, his eyes flashing. 

“Who are you?” Derek growled low and menacingly. Stiles tried to peek around Derek, but he was pushed back. The girl snarled at Derek and crouched low. Stiles pushed his way around Derek, putting a hand up to stay him. The girl visibly relaxed once she had eyes on Stiles. 

“You’re her, aren’t you? The one who has been following me.” The girl nodded slightly. For some reason, Stiles wasn’t afraid of her, she seemed just as scared as he had been moments before. “Why?” Derek started to move closer and she crouched low again and growled. “Derek, please. You’re setting her on edge.”

“I’m setting her on edge? She broke into my house?!” He threw his hands up in frustration. 

“Do you have a name?” Stiles asked. 

“Malia,” the girl replied, all while keeping her eyes on Derek.

“Okay, Malia. Any particular reason why you’ve been stalking me?”

“Peter told me if I did those things, you would like me.”

“Peter?” Derek growled low in his throat and Malia’s eyes flashed again. 

“Malia, how do you know Peter?” Stiles questioned cautiously.

“He’s technically my dad. But, I don’t know him that well. I just found him. But that’s why I came to warn you. He was supposed to be helping me get you to like me, but I overheard him saying he’s going to kill you to hurt your pack. I can’t let that happen, so I came to take you somewhere he wouldn’t ever find you. I’ll keep you safe, Stiles.” Malia’s earnest response pulled at Stiles’ heartstrings and Derek could see it written all over his face. 

“Malia, I really appreciate you telling me all this, but I can’t go with you. You understand that don’t you? I have a life here, people I care about, and…people who care about me.” He looked over at Derek, taking his hand. Malia watched the exchange. 

“Fine, if you won’t leave, then I’m staying, too. I will protect you.” 

“Um, are we forgetting about the part where she stalked you for over a month now?” Derek asked, amazed at how weird this conversation had gotten. 

“Right, Malia, you can’t go around breaking into people’s vehicles and leaving _presents_ or calling them all the time and not saying anything.”

“Why not, Peter said it was a good idea.” Derek rolled his eyes. 

“Uh, yeah…see, your dad, Peter, he’s not the nicest guy around. He’s actually kind of the king of douches. He’s out to destroy my whole pack. Hence the reason you came over here.” 

“He’s all I have really. I don’t have any friends or family.” She stated this so matter-of-factly Stiles couldn’t help but feel for her. He gave Derek the look. Derek knew the look, this was his “I’m going to save a lost puppy and there’s nothing you can do about it” look.

“Okay, can we finish talking about this in the morning? I’d like to get some sleep.” Derek said, stretching. 

“Malia, you can stay here if you want.”

“No thanks, this room reeks like the two of you.” She replied, scrunching up her nose in disgust. Derek merely smiled and pulled Stiles closer to him. Malia took off outside the minute the door opened. She was definitely fast. 

“Derek…”

“No, Stiles! She is clearly crazy!”

“She’s not crazy, she’s misguided. Otherwise, why would she have come tonight to warn us?”

“Um, I don’t know, how about the part where she wanted to kidnap you and take you somewhere?”

“To protect me! I think she just needs a positive influence.”

“She’s in love with you!”

“No, she’s fixated on me, there is a difference. Derek, I think we can help her. We can call the rest of the pack tomorrow and fill them in.” 

“Fine, Stiles. But you had better be right.” Derek leaned in and kissed him. He would never get tired of that.


End file.
